Swans Created from Ink
by samika-37
Summary: Karin loves to write...but what happens when her writing comes alive? I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not. Click to read the full summary and decide for me on my poll: Should I continue "Swans Created from Ink"? Don't forget to review!
1. Summary

**Hanazono Karin has just transferred to the Seieigakou Academy. It was because of her writing talent. Currently, she is writing a story about swans: Swans of the Light, Swans of the Dark and the one and only dangerous, Swan of the Blood. What happens when she finds herself in her own story as one of the swans and the only way to escape is to help the Swan of the Blood? She encounters enemies who become friends, friends who become enemies, challenges and maybe...love? But who ever thought that she would end up falling for Kuyjou Kazune, a.k.a. the Swan of the Blood while Karin herself is the Princess of the Swans of the Light?**

* * *

**Samika: I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not.**

**Karin: Minna-san, please review so that Samika-chan can make up her mind!**

**Kazune: Samika, why don't you also put up a poll, so they can review and vote?**

**Samika: That's a great idea! I'll do that right away!**

**Karin: Ok...well just remember to REVIEW AND VOTE!  
**


	2. A New Beginning and Prologue

"This is boring...WHY AM I STUCK WITH MATH AGAIN?!" a dirty blonde said. She was in the middle of trying to solve a crazy, insane equation. She put some numbers down but still couldn't solve it. She finally gave up...she didn't know what else to do!  
_If I continue like this, I'll never get into Seieigakou...EVER, _she thought. Suddenly, the theme from "Swan Lake" popped into her head. It felt so refreshing, so calm. The dirty blonde immediately had an idea.  
She opened her drawer and took out a few sheets of lined-paper. On the heading, she wrote "The Swan of the Blood". Next to it, she wrote "By: Hanazono Karin".  
Karin, the dirty blonde stopped to think. Then she started writing.

**Prologue**  
**Long ago, the Swans were divided into two territories by the colour of their feathers: Light and Dark. For a long time, everything was peaceful. The Light and the Dark got along with each other quite well. The Dark taught the Light their ways of living while the Light taught them theirs. Soon, families started to become mixed with Light AND Dark.**

"Karin! Come down here!" came the excited voice of her aunt.  
"Just a minute!" Karin replied.

**Everything was peaceful: No war at all. Until one day, the Prince of the Swans of the Light was walking around the bridge between the Light and the Dark borders. He was going to visit his Dark Swan cousin. He was walking happily when suddenly, he stopped. In front of him was a puddle - of blood. Beside the puddle were 3 feathers. He was in terrible shock.  
"When a Swan dies, their Birth-Feather is still here. Swans of royal blood have a pure Feather, either white or black with a tip of gold at the top while the other Swans would have just a plain feather..." he said to himself. After a moment of silence, he continued.  
"If a Swan didn't die of age and their Feather was still glowing, then there would still be hope that the Swan could live on if it was given a new body." The Prince examined the Feathers. Two of them had already become dull. The smallest on was still glowing. He took all the Feathers home, as well as the blood. He created a new body for the smallest one(which was his younger sister). He kept the other two Feathers(they belonged to his parents) and the blood on a shelf.  
From that day on, the Prince turned from a nice and caring Swan to a cold and mean one. He was convinced that the death of his family was caused by the Swans of the Dark. His hatred grew and grew and grew. He made a promise to himself that he would get him revenge someday, on all the Dark Swans (except for his cousin and his childhood friend). To remind himself, he cut a small part of his Birth-Feather, so that he would always remember the pain. Because of the pain, the Prince's body became weak, yet strong.  
One day, he knocked over the blood of his family onto himself. Because of all the mixed emotions the Prince had within, the blood wouldn't come off. And that's how there became to have the one and only, dangerous, Swan of the Blood.**

"Karin!" her aunt's voice boomed. The opened and her aunt came marching in.  
"You got into Seieigakou! We need to leave tonight!" she said, waving the letter in the air. Of course, she was excited.  
Karin was too shocked to say anything. She just couldn't make out the right words. So she decided to scream instead. She screamed out all the joy, the happiness...she screamed out everything. She didn't scream for anger, fear or anything negative though. She didn't think she needed too. Little did she know what was in store for her.

* * *

**Samika: I have bags under my eyes...**

**Kazune: Well, who told you not to sleep earlier?!**

**Karin: Kazune-kun, Samika-chan didn't sleep because she was busy writing the story!**

**Samika: Thanks Karin-chan. She's right, Kazune-kun and instead of the expected 'thanks', I got BLAMED!**

**Kazune: Sorry! I didn't know. No wonder you were writing non-stop...**

**Samika: Anyway, there's a preview of the second chapter on my blog. Go to my profile and then scroll down to the 'My Stories' part. Then find 'Swans Created from Ink' and then click on the hyper-linked Chapter 2. It's basically really short but it isn't even a quarter of the whole chapter.**

**Himeka: Well, good luck!**

**Micchi: Please support Samika-chan by reviewing!**

**Kazune: EH!!!!I thought you guys were in England!**

**Samika: Well, um...I kind of told them to come back...**

**Kazune: Why?!**

**Samika: WELL, IF I DIDN'T THEN WHO WOULD PLAY MICHHI'S AND HIMEKA-CHAN'S PART?!**

**Karin, Himeka and Micchi:*sigh* Here they go...again....**

**Karin: Didn't they just have a row in the morning already?  
**


	3. Seieigakou Academy and The Kingdoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

"Karin, hurry up and change!" Karin's aunt said. They were staying in the hotel that the academy had arranged for them.

"Auntie, why can't I just go like this?" Karin asked. She thought she looked perfectly fine – a long striped shirt in shades of blue with short, navy-blue overalls, adding a pair of blue, ankle-high converse.

"Be realistic Karin! Wear something more formal!" Karin's aunt said as she took out a violet woman's business suit and a pair of purple pumps.

"Are you nuts? I'll look like an OLD WOMAN!" Karin protested. Before her aunt could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Karin said as she grabbed her bag. She opened the door and was greeted by a middle-aged man in one of those servant suits.

"Good morning! My name is Q and I suppose you are Hanazono Karin?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Q-chan!" Karin replied.

"Then Karin-sama, are you and your…"

"Aunt"

Oh, ok. Are you and your aunt ready to go?" Q asked.

"Yes, we are. Now let's go before we're late!" Karin's aunt said. Karin's mouth went hanging when she saw what her aunt was wearing: a yellow version of what she wanted her to wear.

"As you wish, madam," Q said as he started leading the way.

"Auntie! How many different colours of that suit do you have?" Karin asked. Her aunt looked back at her and smiled.

"The seven colours of the rainbow," she answered proudly. Then she pivoted and continued walking. Karin rolled her eyes.

"She must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed today," Karin said as she closed the door.

* * *

"We're, we're…WE'RE GOING TO THE SCHOOL IN A LIMO?" Karin exclaimed. Q smiled.

"Seieigakou has become really rich, since many families donate money, such as the Kuyjous, the family I serve," he said to Karin.

"Wow, I really can't believe I actually got into this, well-known and rich school…" Karin said as she stated to get in the limo.

"Oh my, this place is huge!" Karin's aunt said. Karin nearly forgot her aunt was there. She looked around the limo and her aunt was right – it was huge. There were TVs, computers, fridges…it looked like a palace.

_Palace…a palace. A limo won't work as a palace but as a chariot…_Karin thought.

"Miss, would you like to drink anything?" came a voice. Karin turned around and saw a man who was in the same uniform as Q, only he wasn't as old.

"Uh…Sprite please. And you are…" Karin asked. The man smiled.

"Tsubasa …at your service, Karin-sama," the man replied as got Karin a can of sprite.

"I'm sorry to be rude but why are here so many ser- I mean people serving here?" Karin asked. She wanted to kill herself for almost calling the nice people 'servants'. Tsubasa again, simply smiled.

"Yes, you are right, Karin-sama, we are servants. We are hired by the school or families. Like Q, I also serve the Kuyjou and now, both of us will serve you as well. There are also other servants and maids, which you will meet later," he replied.

"Oh, I see. Uh, thanks…for the Sprite I mean…" Karin said.

"You're very welcome. Just call me if you need any help," and with that, Tsubasa walked away.

* * *

"We're here, Karin-sama," Tsubasa said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ok. I'll be ready in just a sec…" Karin said as she straightened out her clothes and made sure her hair was tidy. Then she looked at Tsubasa and smiled.

"I'm ready," she said. She stepped out of the limo and at that moment, she felt like a celebrity. She walked on a red carpet and on both sides of it, there were servants and maids bowing their heads, saying

"Welcome to the Seieigakou Academy."

"Ooh, I love this place! I'm so happy that I can stay here and have so many people serve me!" Karin's aunt said, full of joy and excitement. Karin couldn't speak.

_This place looks like a kingdom, with all the maids and servants! Wait, a kingdom – _Karin's thoughts were interrupted by Q.

"Karin-sama, are you ready?" he asked politely. Karin gave him a reassuring smile.

"I think I am!" Q smiled as he led Karin towards the main door.

"It appears that the principal has been caught up with some issues, so now that we have some extra time, I've been assigned to take you on a tour around the school," Q said as he came back after he had suddenly disappeared.

"Alright," Karin said. They went to the Junior Main Building first. They walked around the academy as Q explained things about the building.

"All the junior classes, Year 1, Year 2 and Year 3 are here. We have their classrooms on the first, second and third floor respectively. The music rooms and instrumental practice rooms are on the fourth floor. There's a huge library on the fifth floor. The assembly hall is also on the first floor. There's a ballet room and a study room on each of these five floors. There's a ballet room and study room on each of these fiv floors. On the ground floor, we have the staff rooms, the office, the principals' rooms, council rooms, a cafeteria and a basketball court outside, adding a few soda machines where water is sold as well," Q said as he took Karin and her aunt on a tour around the building. Afterwards, he took them to another building, more on the eastern.

"This is the East Wing, where the juniors' dorms are. You'll be shown to your dorm later .They're quadruples so you'll be with three other girls," Q said.

"Um, Q-chan? Where are the laboratories?" Karin asked. Slowly, Q's smile turned into a straight line.

"There's been a little accident in the laboratories so the school is currently getting it fixed. They'll reopened in a few days. Basically, there are 4 laboratories in the basement of the Junior Main Building," he replied.

"Oh," Karin murmured. Q stared at her and she stared back. What was the expression on his face? Sadness? Pity? To Karin, he looked more of both. After a while, he finally broke the moment of uncomfortable silence.

"It's lunch time and I don't suppose the principal I back yet…" Q started but was cut off by Tsubasa, who again, miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

"She isn't and I have orders to take Karin-sama out for lunch," he said. He and Q looked at each other ad seemed to share a 'secret' for a few seconds or so. Tsubasa nodded.

"Fine, but remember to be back by two, _sharp_," Q finally said.

* * *

**In the land of Naws, where the Swans lived, there were two kingdoms: The Kingdom of Thgil and the Kingdom of Krad. The Kingdom of Thgil (or the Light Kingdom) was gigantic. It was in pure white with golden decorations. Inside, the kingdom was a maze. An intruder would've NEVER been able to get away. Around the walls, there were many chariots. Four swans would pull the chariots from the front and fly up into the air, bringing the chariot with them.**

**The chariot was a delicate miniature. Similar to the kingdom, it was also white with golden decorations. The only exception was that it had a huge golden swan printed at the back of the chariot. These chariots were not only for travelling - they were also trained for fighting. Food, potions, ancient scrolls…the chariots had EVERYTHING. It could also act as a temporary home. **

**Passing by the chariots, the kingdom would be what REALLY caught you eye.**

"Haha! It sounds like I'm describing Seieigakou Academy! Or… am I?" Karin asked herself She didn't know why but for some reason, she felt as though there was some sort of connection.

"Oh well, it might just be because of the books 'Inkheart', 'Inkspell' and 'Inkdeath' that's causing me to think so much," she said as she started to write again.

**Not only was the outside beautiful, the inside was…it was elegant. It was like a sculpture carefully carved by an artist. One, two, three, four…FIVE floors, excluding the basement and ground floor. Every single floor was filled with it own magic. And this was only the main building. The chambers where everyone slept was even more magical. Every room was special and unique in its own way. There were NO TWO SAME ROOMS!**

**The kingdom of Krad (or the Dark Kingdom) was the dark version of the Light Kingdom. However, the way of magic in the Dark Kingdom was different from the Light Kingdom It wasn't the difference of good and evil but the Dark Kingdom felt, dangerous.**

Karin stopped.

"What exactly am I writing?" she asked herself.

**Even the servants and maid also felt dangerous. It was like as though anyone at anytime would actally attack you for no reason at all. The Light Kingdom was more of protective. The Swans would attack when necessary. But perhaps that's why they got along so well (or used to get along so well). Light Swans would teach the Dark Swans how to control themselves and Dark Swans would teach the Light Swans how to be on guard all the time.**

"That was weird…" Karin said. Tsubasa gave her a strange look.

"What was?" he asked.

"This," she replied as she gave it to Tsubasa. He chuckled.

"I nearly forgot that you're a writing prodigy!" he said as he took Karin's draft. Karin blushed. Tsubasa read the draft and when her finished reading, he seemed surprised. No, wait. Not surprised but _bewildered._

"How did you come up with this story?" he asked

"I don't know, but that aura in the Academy made me write the Kingdoms," she replied. Tsubasa stared at her for a long time.

"Tsubasa-kun?" Karin asked.

"Nevermind. It's just the story gives me a familiar feeling…" he said as handed the draft back.

"I see…" Karin replied.

" Here are your meals", a waiter said.

"Thank you"

"Thanks"

"I was about to starve – I mean, thank you…"

"We've for to hurry up, "Tsubasa said

"Okey-dokey!" Karin's aunt said as she ate like a beggar.

"Ok…" Karin said as they ate in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"I see that you're back," Q said as he greeted them.

" The principal is back so Karin, it's time for you to meet her," he continued.

"O…ok," Karin replied. She took a deep breath and put on her best smile.

"Let's go," she said. Q led her to the principal's office and then knocked twice. He let Karin go in fist.

"Principal Shi-sama, Karin-sama is here," he said.

"Nice to meet you miss," Karin said.

_Shi…doesn't that name sound familiar?_ Karin thought. There was a long pause. Finally the principal replied.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, Karin-chan, nya!"

_That voice sounds so familiar…_Karin continued her thoughts and was shocked when the principal turned around.

"SHI-CHAN?" Karin exclaimed. Shi-chan smiled.

"Yes Karin-chan, it's me, Shi. Nya!"

* * *

**Samika: Goodness me, that was exhausting!**

**Karin: Samika-chan, why is Shi-chan a human?**

**Samika: I didn't really want to include anything about talking cats so I asked Shi-chan and then she agreed to be a human.**

**Karin: I see...**

**Samika: Anyway, I'm SUPER sorry to eveyone because I haven't uploaded for such a long time. I just COULDN'T get away from my studies.**

**Kazune: I'll help you!**

**Samika: You will? Thanks so much, Kazune-kun.**

**Kazune: No problem. Anyway, eveyone, please R&R. Oh and also check her profile to see if you put any previews up on her blog. I don't suppose you have for the third chapter though, have you?**

**Samika: No. Writing this was already tiring enough!  
**


End file.
